With increasing use of mobile computing devices, users seek convenience, accuracy, and speed in their tasks; however, not all conventional techniques meet the users' various expectations. For example, conventional techniques do not provide for accurate or precise body measurements, such as through loose clothing, etc., and are regarded as inefficient, cumbersome, and prone to human errors.